Natsuki Subaru
Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ・スバル Natsuki Subaru) główny bohater oraz protagonista anime Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Opis z książki Subaru Natsuki Licealista, nagle przeniesiony do innego świata. Ignorant i beztalencie. Niekompetentny i bezmyślny. Mimo wszystko to on jest głównym bohaterem tej historii. Wygląd Subaru ma krótkie, czarne włosy oraz brązowe oczy. Z wyglądu przypomina zwyczajnego chłopaka chodź jego spojrzenie często bywa złośliwe ze względu na swoje sanpakugan. Subaru zazwyczaj nosi dres, w którym został przywołany do Królestwa Lugnica. Wyjątek stanowi strój lokaja, który nosi, gdy pracuje na dworze Roswaal'a. Osobowość Subaru nie umie czytać sytuacji, co często prowadzi do podejmowania przez niego irracjonalnych decyzji. Mimo to jest bardzo miły i chętny do pomocy, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to wybranie trudniejszej drogi. Biografia Arc 1 Subaru wracając ze sklepu zostaje przeniesiony do innego świata, dokładniej do ''królestwa Lugnica''. Pierwszą osobą z którą nawiązał dłuższą rozmowę był sprzedawca jabłek. Rozmawiając z nim dowiedział się, że pieniądze z jego świata nie mają tu wartości, po czym został wygoniony sprzed jego sklepu. Subaru błąkając się po mieście w zaułku natrafia na Ton'a, Chin'a i Kan'a chcących go obrabować. Subaru myśląc, że mógł nabyć jakieś moce podczas przeniesienia do tego świata próbuje przepędzić ich siłą, jednak po powaleniu jednego z nich zaprzestaje walki i pada na kolana przepraszając, ujrzawszy jak Chin wyjmuje nóż. Rozjuszeni rabusie zaczynają się nad nim znęcać kopiąc go. Z tej sytuacji ratuje go srebrnowłosa dziewczyna i jej duch Pack. W podzięce za to Subaru postanawia pomóc jej w odzyskaniu insygniów, które jej ukradła jej Felt. Pomóc ma w tym fakt, iż Subaru wie jak ona wygląda. Umiejętności Walka wręcz: 'Subaru nie jest tak utalentowany jak Reinhard albo jego kompani, pokazuje jego podstawowe umiejętności w walce wręcz dzięki temu był zdolny do krótkiego przytrzymania w pojedynku z Elzą, Pokazał że potrafi uniknąć ataku Felt. Również pokazał że jest wstanie powstrzymać bandytów którzy go zaatakowali. '''Powrót przez Śmierci '(死に戻り Shinimodori): Powrót użytkownika do "Punktu Zapisu" po śmierci. Było parę różnych ludzi którzy mówili że ta umiejętność ma połączenie z zaginionym "Autorytetem Dumy", ale nic nie zostało jeszcze potwierdzone. '''Autorytet (権能 Ken'nō): Subaru w tym momencie jest w stanie użyć dwóch autorytetów, Lenistwa oraz chciwości. Jego "Powrót Po Śmierci" Podobno też jest "Autoryterem ale nic nie zostało potwierdzone. Autorytet lenistwa '(怠惰の権能 ''Taida no Ken'nō): Subaru uzyskał umiejętność użytkowania autorytetu lenistwa po śmierci Petelgeuse'a. * 'Niewidoczna ręka '(見えざる手 Miezaru Te): 'Autorytet chciwośći '(強欲の権能, Gōyoku no Ken'nō) 'Magia Yin: '''Subaru formalnie mógł używać Magi Yin zanim jego "Brama" została złamana chociaż jest w stanie użyć jej w pewnym stopniu przy pomocy Beatrice która mu pomogła używając siebie zamiast jego "Bramy".Później pojawia się z trzema Magiami Yin których może użyć tylko z Beatrice. Z trzech Magi Yin ta trzecia magia nadal jest nie kompletna, I każda z trzech magii może zostać użyta tylko raz dziennie. * '''Shamak '(シャマク Shamaku): Shamak pozwala Subaru złapać przeciwnika w obszarze ciemności który powoduje że myli zmysły oponenta. To była jedyna magia którą mógł użyć zanim jego Brama została załamana, użył ją kilka razy i nawet zaczął go nazywać "Shamak-San", jednak umiejętność ta nie zagraża lepiej wyszkolonym ososbom, takim jak Juulius. * 'E・M・M '(エミリアたんマジ女神 Emilia-tan Maji Megami, "Emilia-tan is Seriously a Goddess"): E・M・M to "Absolutna Obrona Magiczna". Beatrice używa swojej Magi Yin żeby ingerować z czasem i przestrzenią do około Subaru, kiedy nie może się poruszać podczas aktywacji, nie odczuwa żadnych zakłóceń z zewnątrz bariery. Ta magia jest podobna do Autorytetu chciwości jednak nie ma takiego samego ryzyka w używaniu jej i może być używana aż nie będzie miała już many. * 'E・M・T '(エミリアたんマジ天使 Emilia-tan Maji Tenshi, "Emilia-tan is Seriously an Angel"): E・M・T jest to "Absolutna Negacja Many" Pole kuliste o długości kilku dziesięciu metrów długości z Subaru i Beatrice na środku tego pola jest to pole które neguje w nim efekty many. Julius powiedział że jest to użyteczne na magów którzy dzięki manie wspomagają swoje techniki. Lecz ta magia neguje tylko użycie many więc jest to nie efektywne na oponentów którzy walczą bez many. '''Patrasche(パトラッシュ Patorasshu): Patrasche to czarny smok ziemny którego Subaru oficjalnie otrzymał od Crusch za jego zasługi w walce z Białym Wielorybem (Hakugei). Jest to samica i gatunku Diana. Pomimo gatunku znanego jako zadziorny Patrasche jest bardzo lojalna w stosunku do Subaru i jest w stanie postawić swoje życie na szali żeby mu służyć. 'Zaklinacz '(精霊使い Seirei Tsukai): Subaru ma podpisany kontrakt ze sztuczną Duszą Beatrice, według niej Subaru nie jest prawdziwym Użytkownikiem Dusz. Ma także straszliwą szybkość zużycia many oraz jest w stanie być obok niego przez pobieranie many od ludzi na Dworze Roswaal'a używając biblioteki jako nośnika. Jako że ona jest sztucznym duchem ma też kilka warunków które subaru musi spełniać. * Subaru nie może formować kontraktów z innymi duchami * Beatrice nie może odnawiać many na własną rękę * Beatrice nie może używać many w atmosferze * Beatrice może tylko wysysać manę od Subaru Cytaty * "Nazywam się Subaru Natsuki! Największy ignorant pod słońcem, wiecznie bez grosza przy duszy! Miło mi was poznać" ~Natsuki Subaru do Emilii i Packa * "Nie lekceważ wagarowicza z nadmiarem wolnego czasu! Czasami zupełnie bez powodu cały dzień machałem drewnianym mieczem! Wychodził z tego niezły trening!" ~Natsuki Subaru do Ton'a Ciekawostki * Według autora urodziny Subaru są 1 kwietnia. * Według autora urodziny Patrasche są 15 kwietnia * Urodzinowym kwiatem Subaru jest Gypsophila elegans. * Pomimo, iż Subaru często pojawia się na okładkach mang, to do tej pory nie znalazł się na żadnej z okładek Light Novel. * W wywiadzie Masaharu Watanebe ujawnił, że podczas sceny skoku z klifu współczuł subaru. Jednak mimo tych stwierdzeń, ujawnił, że jego ulubioną postacią z tej serii jest Puck. * W odcinku drugim Subaru wyjawił Sprzedawcy jabłek, że może powrócić przez śmierć, co jest uważane za błąd, ponieważ tak, jak Emilia w odcinku siedemnastym sprzedawca powinien umrzeć. * W pierwszym odcinku Re:Zero Break Time Subaru wyjawia, że nie lubi papryki. * Subaru jest jedyną postacią, która zburzyła czwartą ścianę, zwracając się bezpośrednio do widzów słowami, które ANBU Subs przetłumaczyło jako "Zostańcie z nami, ludziska" * W astronomii "Subaru" jest japońskim odpowiednikiem nazwy konstelacji Pleiades. * W pierszym arc'u umarł 3 razy. * Podczas walki z Białym Wielorybem Subaru zmarł kilka razy, jednak w anime pokonał go za pierwszym razem. Podobnie podczas ostatecznej walki z Petelgeusem, Subaru zmarł kilka razy, natomiast w anime tylko raz. Nawigacja Bibliografia * Re:Zero Wikia (Eng) * Re:Zero Wikia (ESP) * Nagatsuki Tappei, Ootsuka Shinichirou: Re:Zero -Życie w innym świecie od zera- Tom 1, 2017, str. 5 * Nagatsuki Tappei, Ootsuka Shinichirou, Matsue Daichi: Re:Zero -Życie w innym świecie od zera- Księga pierwsza: Dzień w stolicy Tom 1, 2017, str. 43, 90 en:Natsuki Subaru es:Subaru Natsuki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni